Ghost (BBC)
For the SyFy remake's version of Ghosts, see Ghost (Syfy) Ghosts (classified Type 1) are post-Human supernatural beings, who are the disembodied souls of once-living Humans; having remained on the physical plane after they died due to failure to resolve certain circumstances when they were alive. Once the issue keeping a Ghost from crossing over has been resolved, a Door to Purgatory will appear for the Ghost to pass through. If a Ghost refuses to pass on, the Men with Sticks and Rope will attempt to bring the Ghost to the Other Side by force. Characteristics Creation Ghosts are created when a person dies before they can resolve certain issues in their lives. It seems that Ghosts appear immediately upon the death of the person. (All God's Children) The Ghost will wear the same clothes and the same body in which they died. Ghosts are also in possession of a secret, known only to the dead and the immortal, which would send a living Human insane if they heard it. A Ghost will only be allowed pass on if and when they overcome the issue that is keeping them on earth. This issue can be anything, and it would appear that the issue that a Ghost must resolve can be changed over time; as Annie Sawyer's unfinished business was initially taking revenge on Owen Norayan, (Where The Wild Things Are) but it later changed to fulfilling The War Child after she returned to the physical plane. (The War Child) Passing on is kept unspecific, but when the Ghost is ready, a Door to Purgatory will appear to them for them to step through to the Other Side. The appearance of what is behind the door seems to differ depending on the person. Like Humans, Werewolves are also capable of Ghosts, but only when they are about to pass over; whereas Vampires have only been seen to die with no sign that any kind of Ghost remains. Abilities "Rentaghosting" Ghosts can teleport over long distances at will. They usually seem to do this only in extreme circumstances; for instance, the Ghost of Annie Sawyer teleported when she was frightened of George Sands' transformation. (Series 1, Becoming Human) If and when a Ghost solves their unfinished business and then refuses to cross over, they can teleport at will, (Series 2 onwards) but cannot take living beings with them (although Vampires can travel this way with them as they are undead). (The War Child) Intangibility It is possible for Ghosts to pass through solid objects, although this is rarely seen. It is believed to be unpleasant and/or uncomfortable for a Ghost to phase through solid matter, (Becoming Human) and it apparently requires concentration. (The Last Broadcast) Invincibility Ghosts cannot be physically harmed and cannot age beyond their death. However, it is possible for Ghosts to interact with objects and other supernaturals within the physical world, and they can still be destroyed by some means. Telekinesis Ghosts are capable of telekinetically moving people and objects, though they usually seem to only learn this through experience and/or tutoring from another Ghost. Also, when a Ghost becomes emotionally angry, vulnerable or unstable, it can cause objects around them to move on their own, and electronic devices to activate, overload, and/or go haywire. Invisibility Ghosts can always be seen by other supernatural beings such as Vampires, Werewolves, Succubi and the Devil, but are usually invisible to Humans. However, they can become visible to Humans (but will become invisible again depending on their emotional state). Annie became visible to other Humans, such as Julia Beckett. When Julia asks her about it, Annie tells Julia that she thinks, she can be seen now, because George and Mitchell recognised and liked her and that's what made her real. ("Seems like with George and Mitchell I have been feeling like... Before them I was all alone, like drowning. But now just being recognised by someone, being liked and known. Looks like that's what makes you real") (Pilot). In the following episodes Annie's form changes between visibility and then again invisibility. This depends on her emotional state. Forexample when Annie discoveres that Janey is Owens girlfriend she becomes invisable to them, in a situation that is enormously stressfull for her. However a few episodes later Annie becomes visable to Humans again. In the second season Annie becomes completly invisable to Humans. She meets the Ghosts Sykes and asks him how she can become visable again. Sykes tells Annie that she wasn't ment to be visable at all. It can happen, but it's only a mistake. Ghost are ment to stay invisable. Even when invisible to Humans, Ghosts can still sometimes be glimpsed and give an area a bad vibe. Ghosts can also 'swaddle' objects and living beings; when a Ghost wraps their clothing around a living creature, it will shield that being from view. (Being Human 1955 onwards) Aura-reading Ghosts are capable of seeing and reading humans auras. This allows Ghosts to glimpse visually invisible Human ailments such as tumors, and more experienced Ghosts can even use this aura-reading ability to feel, read thoughts and memories, and experience sensations such as taste and sexual stimulation, that living Humans are feeling through touching said Humans on the head. Other abilities Ghosts seem to be able to change their eye colour, and do not need energy to function, so cannot eat or drink. Ghosts A Ghost's abilities will fluctuate to match their mood and mental state; when Annie learned Owen Norayan's hand in her murder, her powers became more erratic and violent. John Mitchell warned her that unless she calmed down she would turn into a Poltergeist. Appearance To those who can see them, ghosts always appear wearing the clothes they were wearing when they died, which they cannot change. However, the clothes can subtly alter according to requirements or the mood of the Ghost - Annie's basic outfit was seen to grow larger to accommodate 'swaddling' or if she felt in need of comfort, or occasionally shrink if she wanted to appear more attractive. In addition to the clothes he died in, Gilbert also had a cigarette behind his ear, which he could actually smoke. Emotions and mental state A Ghost's abilities fluctuate with their emotions. When a Ghost is feeling vulnerable or scared, they become invisible to Humans. However, at times when they are completely accepting of their condition as a Ghost, they can be seen by living Humans. Annie Sawyer was visible to non-supernaturals after turning down her Door, but became invisible again after she learned of Hugh's romantic feelings for her. (Serve God, Love Me and Mend) Annie was also initially invisible to Owen Norayan due to her longing for him, but she became visible to him after she severed all emotional ties with Owen. (Where The Wild Things Are) Ghosts can become dark and vengeful towards people who were involved in their deaths or unfinished business. (Where The Wild Things Are, The Trinity) It is also known that if and when a Ghost spends a great enough length of time on the physical plane and becomes bored and begins engaging in dark behaviour and activities, that Ghost will develop a more vulgar and perverted personality. (Pie and Prejudice) Weaknesses Although it is difficult, there are some methods of destroying Ghosts. For example, more powerful Ghosts can destroy weaker ones, (A Spectre Calls) and the Men with Sticks and Rope seem to be able to suck Ghosts of their energy. (Sticks and Rope) The Supernatural Trinity blood ritual which can destroy the Devil also causes the Ghost participant to disperse and destroys them, unless the Devil is destroyed first after the ritual is completed. (The Trinity, The Last Broadcast) Cure It is believed that as Ghosts' condition originates from the Devil, destroying him will cause Ghosts to become living Humans again; however, the only example of this was a virtual dream reality. (The Last Broadcast) Additional Informations from the official Being Human novels Ghost getting engergy from other creatures In the pilot episode it is shown that Annie suddenly becomes visable. She says that being with George and Mitchell, being known and regnised by them, made her real, thus visable. ("Seems like with George and Mitchell I have been feeling like... Before them I was all alone, like drowning. But now just being recognised by someone, being liked and known. Looks like that's what makes you real") Throughout the series, it is said, that ghosts slowly fade away when they have no one who sees them and talks to them. Herrick forexample says that he only needs to kill Mitchell and George, burn Annies house down and watch Annie slowly fade away. In the episode A Spectre Calls Kirby makes Tom and Hal leave the house. Then he tells Annie that he is a serial killer and that Annie is alone. Annie fades away. However when Tom and Hal return to the house this gives Annie the energy to come back and destroy Kirby. (The following passage contains Spoilers from the official Being Human novel The Road) In the books it is also shown that ghost are able to get energy from other creatures like vampires, werewolves or other ghosts. Mitchell gives the ghosts of Thomas Ho, Barry Jones, Chantell Roy and Lee Romain energy when he is around them. They stay near him, so that they can feel his warmth and do not fade away again. This doesn't have a negative effect on Mitchell. However there are ghost who can sap the life and energy out of other creatures. Gemma Romain is such a ghost. She already was like this as a human. Her husband left her because he felt that she is sapping the life out of him. Her son Lee also felt this way. When Gemma comes to Annie, Annie suddenly feels like she has no energy and she is scared to go outside. George and Mitchell also don't like to be around Gemma, they feel less powerfull when she is around. At the end Gemma's son Lee finds out that Gemma has killed his friends. He sappes Gemma's strength, like she has always done, even when she was alive. Now Gemma is unfixed, ungrounded and just an echo in the air, like Lee and his friends had been before, for eleven years. Mitchell, Annie and George are unable to see Gemma anymore, however she is still around. Ghosts being seen by humans According to the official Being Human novels, Ghosts can be seen by Humans who will be dying soon. Annie could be seen by Denise O'Halloran, Leo Willis and Moonpaw, but not by other Humans. All three of them were deathly sick. Supernatural relationships Vampires Little is known about Ghosts' general attitude towards Vampires, but it is known that Vampires themselves have some awe and fascination towards Ghosts. However Vampires are one of the few creatures, that can see ghosts. Ghosts are often happy when they find someone to talk to. Furthermore Vampires and Ghosts both experienced death. They have met the men with the sticks and rope. For them it is a traumatic experience, which only the dead share. They feel close to each other because of this. Vampires and Ghost can build up good relationships, which can last for a very long time (forexample Hal and Lady Mary, Mitchell and Annie, Hal and Alex or Hal and Pearl). However a lot of ghosts don't like it if the Vampires are killing. So the Vampires either need to stop killing or need to pretend to have stopped it, so that a friendship between a Vampire and a Ghost is possible. If the Vampires want to stop killing it's good for them to be with a ghost, since they can not hurt them. They also do not make the Vampires want to feed on them. So it is much easyer for the Vampires to controll their hunger when they are around them, then when they are around humans. Werewolves Ghosts often like werewolves. Together with the Psychics, Werwolves are the only creatures, who connect the ghosts to the human world. Besides one day in a month werewolves can live a normal life. And even when they transform, Ghosts can stay with them without getting hurt. Forexample Annie stays with Nina at her first transformation night, supporting her. Ghost like to be seen and recognised. They also like to have someone to talk to, so they enjoy having werewolves around. Psychics Ghosts love Psychics. They are the only humans that ghosts can talk to. Furthermore they can make contact to the relatives and friends of the Ghosts. Often Psychics are surrounded by a lot of Ghosts who talk to them all the time. That's why some Psychics are not happy with their "gift". They like to have some quiet moments without them. The Other Side Ghosts are known to fear the forces of the Other Side such as the Men with Sticks and Rope, although after facing and defeating them Ghosts can overcome and lose this fear. Known Ghosts *Annie Sawyer (died in 2007; crossed over) *Sykes (died in WWII) *Gilbert (died in 1985; crossed over) *Kathleen (died circa 2008) *Rufus (died circa 2008) *Amy McBride (died circa 2009) *Craig Ford (died circa 2009) *Billy (died in 2009, crossed over) *Matt Bolton (died in 2011) *Cathy Duffin (died in March, 2005) *Landlord Keith Harvey (died in 2005) *Jimmy (crossed over) *Robin (died in 1998) *Alternate Eve Sands (died in 2037; erased from time) *George Sands (died in 2012; crossed over) *Alfie Kirby (died in 1975; destroyed) *Pearl (died in 1950s; crossed over) *Leo (died in 2012; crossed over) *Alex Millar (died in 2012) *Eve Sands (died in 2012; crossed over) *Oliver Fitzwilliam Pryor (died in 1800s; crossed over) *Albert Fitzwilliam Pryor (died in 1800s; crossed over) *Lady Mary (died circa 1760s) *Emil Parsons (destroyed) *Emrys (died in 2012; crossed over) *Lia Shaman (died in 2010 - 2011; crossed over) *Saul (died in 2010, crossed over) *Natasha (died in 2012 - 2013; presumably crossed over) Book Characters *Gemma Romain (died in 1999) *Lee Romain (died in 1999, crossed over) *Thomas Ho (died in 1999, crossed over) *Barry Jones (died in 1999, crossed over) *Chantell Roy (died in 2010, crossed over) *Rebecca Hywel-Jones (died in 2010, crossed over) *Denise O'Halloran (died in 2010, crossed over) Trivia *It was revealed in The Last Broadcast that like Vampires' and Werewolves' respective curses, Ghosts' condition also originates from the Devil; although due to the circumstances through which mortals become Ghosts, how their condition is created by the Devil is unknown. Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Dead Category:Species * Category:Type 1 Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Species BBC